It's 2 am
by twinamb
Summary: Beca's neighbor is throwing a karaoke party while Beca's trying to make a mix. She goes over to ask them to turn down the volume, but instead she's dragged into the party.


**A/N: Hey guys I know it's been a while since I've been on here. School is a bitch. This is a one-shot based on a prompt I saw on tumblr. Lyrics and thoughts are italicized. Hope you enjoy!**

**It's 2 am**

"_With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride you're toxic I'm slipping under, with a taste of a poison paradise, I'm addicted to you don't you know that you're toxic, and I love what you do don't you know that you're toxic!"_

_Again? Fucking again? This is the third night in a row how in the hell does she have enough time to throw these parties? How has she not died from lack of sleep? _Beca thought as she sat at her desk, working on a mix. The brunette was trying to get a new mix done so she could send it to Luke, but as luck would have it, her annoying neighbor decided to throw yet another karaoke party.

"Fuck it I'm going over there." Beca mumbled to herself as she stood up. Unfortunately, Kimmy-Jin was gone for the week so Beca couldn't ask her to tell them to stop. Sighing, Beca grabbed her jacket and left the dorm. She walked down the hall to her neighbor's door and knocked. Nobody answered. Grumbling, she knocked harder. She heard some muffled voices and movement before the door opened.

"Can I help you?" a cheery redhead asked.

_Shit she's hot_. "Umm can you keep the volume down a bit? I'm trying to work on some stuff and your music is really loud." Beca replied.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry I didn't even realize how loud the music was. Here, come in. I'll get you an apology drink."

"That's not necessary but thank yo-"Beca was cut off by a hand wrapping around her arm pulling her into the dorm. Beca looked around and saw that there were eight other girls in the room.

"Alright, ginger got someone else for the party! Nice one Chloe!" a large blonde said into a microphone.

"No Amy. I'm just getting her an apology drink before she leaves." Chloe yelled from the small kitchen towards the back of the room.

"What are you apologizing for?" an uptight looking blonde said from the couch. Beca turned towards the blonde and glared. _Like you can't tell the volume is way too loud for 2 am._

"Bree, the music was too loud and it's like 2 am. She was working on something and we were distracting her." Chloe said as she returned with two beers in her hand. She handed them to Beca.

"Hey shorty, why don't you join us?" Amy asked as she selected a song.

"No, I really can't. I'm working on a mix that I need to send to someone by 5." Beca said.

"Wait, a mix? You make music?" Chloe said as she sat down next to Aubrey.

"Um yea and I work at the radio station too."

"Wait no way. You're Beca Mitchell?" a tall brunette asked.

"Yea, I'm Beca Mitchell. How do you know that exactly?" Beca asked shifting from side to side uncomfortably.

"I listen to the campus radio station, duh." She replied.

"Can we hear some of your mixes?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know…"

"Please?" Chloe asked as she gave her best pouty face.

Beca raised her eyebrow at the redhead. _Is she pouting? She's pouting. And she's kind of adorable, wait what?_

Sighing, Beca nodded her head. All the girls cheered and Beca hung her head in defeat.

"Let me go get them. I'll be back." Beca said as she set her drinks down on the small table next to Chloe. Beca came back holding a flash drive in her hand.

"Can I use your computer?" Beca asked. Chloe nodded excitedly as Beca inserted her flash drive into the computer. With a few clicks, the room was suddenly filled with a heavy bass. The girls listened for a while, enjoying the music. Once the song ended, Beca looked around the room.

"Beca! That was amazing!" Chloe yelled as she moved towards the brunette.

"Um thanks." Beca blushed. Chloe giggled and picked up one of Beca's beers off the table. She popped the cap off and handed it to her.

"You deserve this." She said. Beca smiled and took a sip of the beer.

"Okay, so now we all know she's got music making skills, but does she have karaoke skills?" Amy said as she tossed Beca a microphone.

"No guys I really don't sing." Beca said.

"Nonsense. You're singing and that's final." Amy said as she pushed Beca towards the front of the room.

Beca stood there awkwardly while Amy ran over to the computer to pick out a song. The other girls sat down to watch Beca perform. Amy grinned at her song selection then ran to join the girls as the familiar tune came out of the speakers. Beca groaned at the song choice. _Of course this would be the song I would get stuck singing._ Beca rolled her eyes and sung into the mic.

"_Friday night and the lights are low_

_Looking out for the place to go_

_Where they play the right music, getting in the swing_

_You come in to look for a king_

_Anybody could be that guy_

_Night is young and the music's high_

_With a bit of rock music, everything is fine_

_You're in the mood for a dance_

_And when you get the chance..._

_You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen_

_Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine oh yeah_

_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life_

_See that girl, watch that scene, digging the Dancing Queen."_

Beca watched the girls stand up and start dancing around the apartment. Amy laid on the ground and rolled around while yelling something about mermaids. When the song was over, all the girls cheered and yelled 'encore'. Chloe ran over to Beca and wrapped her in a huge hug.

"Beca that was amazing! You have to join our a capella group."

"I don't know Chloe…"

"Beca, I'll admit, you're a talented singer. We'd love to have you on the team." Aubrey said.

Beca looked at all the girls around the room. They all smiled encouragingly at her. Then her eyes landed on Chloe's. Her big blue eyes looked pleadingly towards Beca. _There's no way I can say no to that face. I'm so screwed._

"Okay. I'll join." Beca gave in.

The girls cheered and Chloe grabbed a flyer off the fridge.

"Auditions are next Tuesday. I'll see you there." Chloe said with a wink.

"Okay." Beca replied before turning to the group. "This was fun but I really have to go work on my mix. I'll see you guys later." Beca said with a wave as she left Chloe's dorm. Beca entered her dorm and sat down at her desk. There was no way she was going to be able to work on her music when a certain redhead was right next door, probably singing some cheesy pop song. Beca sighed and looked at the flyer in her hands. She noticed something written on the back. Turning it over, she saw a phone number. _'Call me and we can sing on our own ;) -Chloe' _Beca blushed and set the flyer down on her desk. _I am so screwed. _


End file.
